Small Surprises
by DStar5
Summary: It's just one thing after another some days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Not that I wouldn't love to.

It was just a simple white envelope, among several others on his desk. There was nothing particularly remarkable about it. There was certainly nothing remotely threatening about it, and yet Tohma Seguchi found himself reluctant to open it.

He picked it up, and felt his heart begin to beat a little faster as he examined the front of it. It was addressed to him, with the word 'Personal' handwritten in large black letters along the bottom. There was no return address, and oddly no postmark to indicate where it had come from. Tohma's sense of foreboding increased even as curiosity took hold of him, and his hand shook a little as he pulled a silver letter opener from his desk drawer.

He took a deep, steadying breath, carefully slit the top of the envelope, and opened it. There were pictures inside. He spilled them out onto his desk, and closed his eyes as his heart stopped for just a second.

Taking another deep breath, fighting to maintain control of his emotions, he opened his eyes and looked at the pictures again. It wasn't what was happening in the pictures that shocked him. Two people engaging in sex acts wasn't something he saw a lot of, but the acts themselves were nothing unusual. He indulged in them himself on a regular basis. The couple pictured didn't shock him, either, though he hadn't known that they were involved in that way and would never have imagined that they might be. That was part of what was causing his head to feel as if it might explode at any moment. That he hadn't known. He, who prided himself on knowing everything about everyone around him, whether they thought he needed to or not, had not known that these two were sleeping together. He'd never even suspected. That's how well they'd managed to hide it from him. The icing on the cake was that someone else had known. Someone had gotten close enough to take pictures, and that someone had sent them to him. Why? And who else might they have sent them to? The consequences of these pictures being seen by the general public could be disastrous. It didn't bear thinking about, and yet it was suddenly very much on his mind. First things first, however. There was someone he needed to speak to immediately.

Picking up his cell phone, he fired off a rapid text message, and sat back in his leather chair to await a response. It came five minutes later, in the form of K, who entered without knocking, as he'd been instructed.

Tohma motioned for him to come around to his side of the desk, and slid the pictures over a bit so that K could see them more easily. The American stared at them for a long moment, and then turned to his boss. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Never mind where I got them," Tohma said. "That's not important right now."

K raised an eyebrow, remaining silent as he glanced at the pictures once more before turning his cool blue gaze back to Tohma.

"What I'd like to discuss right now, K-San, is why you never saw fit to mention that you were fucking my wife."

K laughed softly, reaching out to run his hand lightly over Tohma's flushed cheek. "I didn't tell her I was fucking you, either. Should I have"?


	2. Chapter 2

As he drove home that night, Tohma couldn't stop seeing the pictures of Mika and K together. They'd been in his head all day, effectively preventing him from getting any real work done. He'd even imagined them doing things together that weren't shown in the pictures. The kinds of things couples did when there was more between them than just sex. A long talk with K had assured him that they did none of those things, that their attraction was indeed just sex, but he still couldn't get the images out of his mind.

Once he'd admitted to himself that seeing Mika with K bugged the hell out of him, he'd wondered why. Their relationship had never been monogamous, and they'd never had any problems with that. They never talked about their extramarital affairs, but he kept himself informed on all of Mika's lovers, or so he'd thought. Obviously something had been missed along the way. There'd been a time, Tohma was sure, when he'd have had no problem with K sleeping with Mika, though he probably would've thought twice about getting involved with K himself under those circumstances. Now, however, having considered said circumstances for the better part of eight hours, Tohma knew things were different. He was no longer willing to share his wife with anyone, and he was going to tell her that as soon as he got home. He'd already informed K that their affair was at an end.

He still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Mika when he saw her, so he was somewhat relieved not to find her at home. His relief was short-lived, however, as one of the first things he found was an envelope exactly the same as the one he held in his hand, except that it was addressed to Mika. He knew without looking what it must contain. Again he wondered who could have taken such pictures, and how, and why, but it didn't matter to him nearly as much as it had earlier. The envelope had been opened, so obviously she'd seen the pictures. He wondered how she'd felt, what she might have done, and how messed up it was that he really didn't know her well enough to even guess at her reaction.

He placed his envelope on the table next to hers and headed for his office to make some phone calls. He really needed to talk to Mika, but first he had to find her.


End file.
